


Lights out.

by crimindsaspe, Shewhowalksalone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Au, Awkward Sexual Situations, Elvish Americana - Freeform, Fan Characters, Genderfuild character, Vague Supernatural Elements, others OC, others universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimindsaspe/pseuds/crimindsaspe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewhowalksalone/pseuds/Shewhowalksalone
Summary: When Sabine forgets to pay the electricity bill, boredom eventually leads to their hidden emotions being revealed.





	Lights out.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and universe belongs to @Shewhowalksalone!

The heat had cursed San Antonio, the sun temporarily bonding with the thugs that lurked the narrow streets, disrupting the stillness in the district. The warmth stalked the aged apartment, the old construction lacking air conditioning to shield any of its lower class residents. Sabine couldn’t of predicted the sudden heat wave, not with the electricity cut out. The weather man would usually inform her but all she found on the TV was her foreign reflection glaring back at her.

There was nothing she wanted more than a fan, her binder clinging tightly to her sweat-coated body making her movements restricted as she attempted to catch her breath in the humid room. Her heated body was settled on the stained carpet and lazily hunched over the table where her commission drafts were scattered. She attempted to loosen the binder from her ribs, sharp claws digging into her reddened skin, eliciting an animalistic growl from the back of her throat.

“Just fucking let them free, Saca las tetitas.” Salvador shot her an arrogant smirk, the tattered red brown couch dipping beneath his weight, his lanky legs hung loosely off the back of the couch and his face upturned right beside her. His coal hair curled at the ends from the humidity but his aura was nothing simpler than an icy chill, a subtle mist shadowing his figure while his glowing amber eyes lingered on Sabine’s defeated form.  
Despite his uncontrollable, ignorant mannerisms and risky (yet childish) actions, his flawless appearance tended to capture the attention of mysterious shadows -when he, rarely, left the apartment- but their glances were abruptly ignored as his thoughts were pre-occupied by his best friend, strangely enough for him.

“Don’t be an asshole,” She snarled, dainty fingers brushing back her dark short hair as she gave him a threatening view of her sharp fangs. A low chuckle erupted from his signature smirk, gaze fixated on her black-speckled nose when she threw her head back against the couch, glossy eyes empowered with dominance when she glared at him, “I don’t have the energy for this.”

“Well, someone should of paid the damn electricity bill.” Salvador shot back, swiftly earning himself a cushion to forcefully collide with his stomach. Her fingers remained on him though, the coolness that encapsulated his body being the only thing close enough to air conditioning in the book-filled apartment.

“Ever thought about getting off your ass to help with the bills?” She carelessly questioned, making him sigh as he shrugged at her, fixated eyes still remaining on her heated skin while her eyes fluttered shut.

“You’re the one with the commissions, I’m the fucker with incredible charm and-” His words were abruptly cut off when Sabine groaned at his arrogance, digging her nails into his stomach where her fingers still laid, causing him to inhale sharply through his teeth.

“Say one more word, I fucking dare you.” She warned, Salvador attempting to bite back the laughter that threatened to break through his pursed lips. Wordlessly, he hoisted himself up from the worn couch, leaning over to grab her most recent commission draft. Sabine rose her eyebrows in his direction, blowing air into her own face in an attempt to cool herself off as she shuffled onto the opposite side of the couch, anxiously waiting for him to speak.

“The OC leans in,” He read off dramatically, voice lowered and eyes hooded, “lips parted and fingers trailing down his leg, tension thickening as he drafted closer to his-” He cut off his words, glancing up to find Sabine staring at him humorously, the subtle smirk printed on her face showing off her fangs, “This is so gay.”

“As are you,” She fired back quickly, nestling her small form into the limp cushions in the corner of the couch. It appeared that Salvador was looking over his draft, sunset eyes flickering over his messy handwriting but his mind was absent.

You see, the word ‘crush’ wouldn’t describe it- and even if it did the word made his skin crawl. Yes, there was attraction, his green eyes entrancing him through his olive skin, almost like blades of grass peeking through autumn leafs, his short hair knotting and tickling his skin whenever he would curl into his side but the way his skin tingled at his contact just frightened him.

Salvador had taught Sabine everything he needed to know about the city, utterly depending on one another to survive, so Salvador wouldn’t fade away. Although, despite the tricky route to becoming close, the feelings are shared, not just for dependency but for belonging. No matter how much he attempted to push him away, his heckles stood on end when he tried to terrify him but he refused to leave before he relaxed, resulting in him nuzzling into his side in her fae form.

The one barrier that kept them apart was fear; fear of loosing the closest thing they have to a family, fear of voicing their emotions for them to only be shot down. So, he glanced over the creased paper, never truly sure to identify her as male or female but there was no denying that beneath his tough walls, he was attracted to his best friend. However, attempting to sneakily look at him without being noticed could come with a cost. A cost he had to pay when Sabine locked eyes with him, eyebrows knitting together when he quickly relocated his gaze.

“Salvador,” She drew out his name, sitting directly opposite him, knees brushing together as she snatched the paper from his hands, their faces merely inches away from one another, “There’s nothing to do and I need to do something or I’ll go crazy,” She whined, back slouched over as she absent-mindedly fumbled with the hem of her shirt.

“Well, that,” He motioned towards her head, making her giggle, “Is super fucking gay.” He chuckled lowly, mindlessly allowing his eyes to trail over his lower lip when her tongue darted across it, his thoughts silently cussing him for the action.

“Do you want to make it gayer?” His words unexpectedly struck him, causing his lips to part as his words got caught beneath his tongue. His cheeks slowly burn beneath his skin, the contrast from his usually cool self making his skin tingle.

“In your dreams,” He uttered breathily, brushing off the comment as a joke but he was silently recalling the draft he had just read out, her nimble fingers gradually moving to his black, creased trousers, tracing patterns on the tattered fabric.

“No kidding,” He replied under her breath with a sly smirk, allowing her fingers to glide up his thigh slightly before grazing up his chest making his heart thundering beneath her touch. His coal-black hair became laced within her fingers, breath hitching in his throat at her proximity but the change in his demeanour simply humoured her.

“Wait, are we really-” His words drifted, swallowing back the tightness in his throat as his hair dropped to frame his face once again, her palm planted against his cheek.

“It could give us something to do,” He murmured playfully, brushing his thumb against his prominent cheekbones, prompting his eyes to flicker shut. Her breath began to coat his Moreno skin, teasingly pulling him towards her but just before their lips connected, she pulled her lips taut to hold back her laughter that threatened to spill for what she was about to do.

“You’re fucking gay,” He whispered, lips almost touching but as soon as the words left her mouth, Salvador pulled away from him with burning cheeks. Just as he was about to push him away, uttering ‘fuck you’ under his breath, Sabine caught his wrist in her hand. The humidity around them seemingly thickened with tension as his glowing eyes locked on her soft touch.

“Fucking hell, Sabine…Pendejo.” He groaned, trying to hide the genuine disappointment laced within his thoughts but when he tried to pull away from him, she got dragged with his abrupt movement causing little to nothing from stopping their foreheads from touching. Their breaths merged, Sabine’s green eyes darkening when they lingered on his lips, realisation hitting the two of them when she slowly leant forward, lips connecting gently for a few brief seconds.

Silence encapsulated the two of them, Sabine’s eyes remaining closed as she exhaled lowly with heir foreheads pressed together. The glow in Salvador’s amber eyes seemed to brighten and his chilled aura intensified when his slender fingers grazed up the side of his neck. His touch grew firmer, unhurriedly closing the space between them once more, the tension fracturing when a soft groan unwillingly escaped her throat.

“Sabine-” He whispered, cupping the side of his face gently as her eyes slowly flickered open at his touch. Before either of them continued, his claws barely grazed up the back of his hand when she lifted him away from his cheek, just enough for him to nuzzle into the cool skin, nose twitching when he inhaled the musty scent of his palm making his eyebrows knit together, “What-? Nevermind.” He quickly brushed off his raccoon behaviour, eyes still hooded when he locked eyes with him.

The extent of her feelings heightened immediately, not realising that she was staring wordlessly at him. Her thoughts clung onto every feature on his skin, mind taking over when she placed her hands at either side of his figure which caused him to lay down against the couch.

“Wait, what are you-?” He questioned, voice possessed with bliss when her lips drifted across his jaw but he still didn’t believe this was happening, the one person he was attracted to reflecting his desire.

“Kissing you,” She grinned against his skin, his silence stalking the room making her pull away from him slightly, “Un-unless you don’t want to then…” The words stumped his thoughts, wanting to urge him on but his lack of experience -or knowledge- lurked around him. Noticing his stillness, her cheeks burned in embarrassment at her eagerness, realising she didn’t stop to ask if he even wanted this at all.

“Sorry,” She uttered, diverting her gaze away from him but he hooked his slender finger beneath his chin, thumb swiping across his chin.

“No, I want to. But, I don’t,” He exhaled lowly, organising his thoughts, “I just don’t know what am doing.” Sabine smiled sweetly at him, eyes soft as he placed his hand over his.

“Me neither,” Her words were barely a whisper but he sighed in relief.

“Right, we’re fucking doing this,” He mumbled, more to himself than to Sabine when he interlaced his fingers with his, pulling him to sit up. He stood up in front of him, fingers brushing through his black hair while he glanced up at her.

“No shit,” She giggled breathily, trying to spread some humour to break the awkward tension. A smirk engraved onto his features as he stood up to meet her and towered over her tiny form when she took a hold of his hand, slowly walking him past the piles of books towards the bedroom. The worn floorboards creaked beneath their steps, hearts thundering as Sabine tightened her grip on his hand, her clammy skin being the only indication to Salvador that she was nervous.

The wait leading up to this moment was overlooked, the gradual build for their friendship not nearing any amount of trust they had now. Despite their lack of knowledge -thanks to the shitty sexual education system-, Sabine hurriedly went over the notes from her smutty commissions in her head, mentally panicking as she slowly grew to realise what they were finally doing.

“Sabine?” Salvador whispered, his words casting a chill down the back of her neck as she inhaled shakily when she wrapped her hands around the door handle.  
She didn’t reply, words replaced with a delicate sigh when she opened the door to their bedroom, the room barely lit from the sun dipping beneath the aged buildings from their window. Their fingers loosened on one another, Sabine turning into Salvador’s touch.

Silence possessed the room when her hands slowly grazed up the length of his chest, eyes quick to follow her movements as she moved to lace her arms loosely around his neck. The kiss was effortless, all worries escaping as they got caught up in the moment.

In an attempt to give him time to rethink, she closed the little space that separated them when his hands finding her hips. ‘His tongue teased his lower lip, deepening the kiss’ her commission draft circled around her thoughts. She could do that right? Following the subtle action, Salvador followed her non-verbal orders, deepening the kiss making her hum slightly in response.

Her hands mindlessly wandered down to the hem of his shirt, pulling slightly on the fabric. With a gentle pull of his lower lip, she broke off the kiss, lips swollen and breath heavy as she glanced down at the fabric, an undying need to pull it off.

“Can I…” Her soft words drifted when he unconsciously bit his lower lip at her request, eyes subtly increasingly with euphoria. In response, his fingers carefully removing her touch from him before he anxiously removed his shirt.

Her eyes took in every feature of the newly exposed skin; the sparsely spread freckles, the faint V line that lead to beneath his waistband. Her gaze was captured when his chilly touch cascaded down her jaw line, lust thickening as he took her lips within his without warning. Her nimble fingers lightly caressed his tanned chest as he stumbled towards the bed, chuckling lowly into the kiss at the clumsy movement.

“Salvador,” She giggled breathlessly when the back of her knees hit the mattress behind her, sending her to fall onto it. A humoured smirk bit at his lips as he began to unsurely massage his hips, trying not to belittle him by kneeling in front of her seated form. He had been reminded of it before -not in detail of course, her traumatic past still remaining in the unknown-, laying on her back caused her body to tense and throat tighten as the memories lurked in her brain.

His dark hair was bunched between her fingers when he slowly drafted his lips to his cheek, allowing his hands to trace down his thighs, bunching the fabric of his trousers every so often as he awaited his confirmation.

Suddenly feeling very self-aware in the situation -despite him seeing her naked many times before, the lack of hot water needing to be shared-, her hands landed over his, exhaling shakily which made him halt his actions, leaning back to observe her reaction.

“Sabine, it’s okay-” He whispered, voice unusually soft as he glided his feather-like touch back up his thighs, his hands remaining on his. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of his trousers, Sabine nodding in approval and lifting his hips off of the bed as he gradually ridded him of the fabric.

The difference from them seeing each other in the shower to the moment now felt a lot more heated in the moment; every mark of each others skin suddenly becoming a splash of colour on an art piece.

“Wow,” He smirked widely, looking like a young child who had won a competition, the prize being the beautiful person of whose skin his hands grazed across in admiration.

“Shut up,” She uttered, leaning over to meet his eyes, her chest now pressed against her knees as she kissed him sweetly, “Come on.” His eyebrows furrowed at her words but when she shuffled further onto the bed, patting the blankets in front of her for him to join her.

He concealed the childish grin that threatened to break across his features, crawling to sit in front of her. Allowing her instinct to take over, she passionately locked lips with the excited boy. He mindlessly gave into his body, wrapping his arms around his waist as he laid down, pulling him carefully on top of him. She was settled between his parted legs, smiling goofily into the kiss as she planted her hands at either side of his head to hold her weight.

“Hold on,” He grunted against his lips, making her sit up straight away in confusion. Though, his hands quickly worked on his belt, the leather uncomfortably restricting his growing excitement. Her breath hitched in her throat, eyes fixated on his sudden action but -to her relief- he didn’t continue, instead pulling her onto his hips.

“Is it okay if-” He began, brushing across the skin just beneath the hem of his shirt as she straddled his waist, but before he could even ask, Sabine interrupted.

“Yes.” He let out a noise that was something between a sigh and a chuckle, the breathy noise making her heart flutter as he lifted the minimal fabric above his head, leaving her in the binder that hugged his chest. His eyes locked with his immediately, silently motioning to his binder. Shakily, her fingers hooked beneath the tight fabric, his breath becoming shallow as she tried to pull it up with no luck. Noting his trembling fingers, Salvador stopped his frantic attempts, making his eyes flutter shut in embarrassment.

“Hey, you don’t have to.” He uttered comfortingly, cupping his cheek, “Keep it on if it makes you more comfortable.” She nodded against his touch, turning to softly kiss his palm before his hands traced down his waist.

He leant back against the pillows once more, rubbing his hands up the length of his back as if to memorise the feel of his skin. Her hips shifted against his restrained length, making him gasp at the contact against his thin boxers, causing his eyebrows to furrow with his knowledge not spread far enough to understand why.  
Resting his hands against his hips, he urged him to replicate the subtle movement. The slight friction dragged across his awaiting bundle of nerves, causing a lump to form in her throat.

“Fuck,” She whispered, burying her head into the crook of his neck as she grinded against his clothed length, her small whimpers making a pink blush spread across his skin. Goosebumps erupted along his body; her smooth skin pressed again his as she worked herself up against his body.

“Is it-” He choked on his words, breath cascading down the side of his neck as her* movements slowed down, “Is it okay if I take my trousers off?” He muttered weakly, sheepish about asking such things but after leaving a soft kiss against his neck, he sat up and traced patterns across his chest.

“I could take them off…” He smirked, confidence growing as he lifted her thigh from the side of his hip. His breath stopped, skin tingling beneath his touch as he unhurriedly unfastened the dark trousers. He raised his hips from the bed as he pulled them off of him as much as he could, leaving him to kick them off the rest of the way.

She dragged her fingers up his thigh, muscles tensing beneath her warm touch as she lingered above his lengthy excitement. He gasped at the growing proximity, teeth clenched together when she lightly cupped his mound.

“Shitting hell, Sabine.” He whispered, their usually teasing relationship uprising in a different sense as he removed his hand before removing his own arousal-coated boxers. He straddled his hips once more, his eyes widening when he began to rock slightly against his underwear clad erection. His lips parted in an ‘O’, breathing heavily as his eyes fluttered shut in bliss.

“Salvador,” She whimpered, the noise alone making his hips buck up uncontrollably into him, a low grunt cracking through his tightening throat.

“Sabine, I-” He tried to warn, hands tight on his hips as he stilled his actions. The warmth in his stomach was already peaking until he halted him, his eyebrows raising in realisation as she climbed from his goose-prickled form. Although, despite his initiation to stop him, a needy groan left his parted lips.

“Sh,” She hushed breathily, trailing her fingers up his thigh before he bucked into her touch, cheeks heating at his reaction. A soft smirk bit at her plump lips as she pulled the fabric of his underwear down as much as possible, his excitement standing against his stomach while he wriggled from the pants.  
With the two of them being inexperienced, neither of them had any form of contraception. Being a ghost didn’t come with having any romantic attraction, never mind sexual. Although, the rarity of getting a living person pregnant wasn’t anything to worry about.

Still, her nerves didn’t fail to remind her of their presence, the sight in front of her making her breath deepen as her fingers twitched in anticipation. His lower lip became trapped within his teeth as he brushed his cool fingers across his knuckles.

“We-” His voice was thick with arousal, the husky noise clinging onto every syllable, “We don’t have to carry on if you’re uncomfortable.” He whispered, capturing his attention but he simply shook his head,

“Not at all,” She uttered, fingers shaking ever so slightly as she grazed up the length of his hardened member, making him jerk at the contact. Her core tingled at the reaction, the unusual feeling stunning her but left her wanting more. His hands trailed to his hips as their eyes locked, urging her to straddle him once again.

“Are you ready?” She whispered, rubbing her hands up his bare chest as he nodded eagerly, fighting every urge to thrust his hips up. She loosely wrapped her fingers around his length, his member throbbing at the mere sight of her.

“Okay,” She muttered to herself, positioning him with her enterance, his tip pressing against him as she mentally prepared herself before incredibly slowly lowering herself down onto him.

“Fuck,” He hissed, the warmth encapsulating his usually chilled form making him tremble. Replicating his noise, the stinging sensation gently tingled through his skin when he fully took him in, tears threatening to prickle his eyes at the sudden stretch.

“Sabine?” Concern erupted through his pleasure at his expression, his eyes fluttering open at his words as he inhaled deeply. Wordlessly, he leant forwards, getting used to the feeling as he softly pressed her lips against his.

She hovered above his face, breaths merging as she slowly lifted up from his hips, pressing down with more pressure, eliciting a soft whimper from her throat as the pain quickly subsided for pleasure.

“Oh god,” She moaned, gradually quickening her movements making her muscles tighten around his member, her fluttering walls causing a groan to pass his parted lips. Her swollen clit became stimulated as she began to rock her hips with every movement, the nerves brushing against his pelvis.

“Sabine,” He moaned through his clenched jaw, the sound alone heightening the warmth that spread across his stomach with his arousal-dominated movements as they became more feverish.

“Fucking hell, Sal.” She shook against his touch, his nails digging into his hips, contrasting with his flushed skin. As he lifted from him, his hips followed his movements, softly thrusting into him as her legs grew weak.

The two of them were so lost in the moment that any thread of doubt or uncertainty vanished as they grew closer to their climax.

“Sab-Sabine, I-” He jittered, squeezing firmly onto his hips as his stomach tightened, member throbbing within his fluttering muscles when his muscles contracted at the arousal-dominated noise.

Remembering the effect it had on him when he grinded against his excitement, Salvador brushed his fingers against the sensitive nub while he continued to thrust into him, the extra stimulation sending his head to spin as white bliss soared through him.

“Fucking hell,” She moaned loudly, burying her head into the crook of his neck as her legs shook, the intensity of her walls tightening around him bringing Salvador to his own climax, muscles tensing as he groaned lowly.

The two of them stayed in that position as they came down from their highs, Sabine buried into his neck and Salvador’s arms hung loosely around him. Their breaths were still heavy when he shuffled off of him, nuzzling into his side as he brushed away her sweat-coated hair from her forehead.

Neither of them spoke, his heart beating harshly against his chest as her shaky breath cascaded across his -still- goosebump prickled skin and he ran his slender fingers through his shaggy hair, prompting him to look up at him. His lips parted to speak but before a mere whisper left him, the room was suddenly illuminated with a small buzz, the over head light finally coming back to life causing them both to bite their lower lip before chuckling.

“Well, maybe you did pay the electricity bill after all.”


End file.
